Payback's a Glitch
by Daenerys Starcatcher
Summary: Trine goodness! When Megatron punishes Starscream for being unable to handle the Terror Twins, his trinemates demand payment for saving his sorry aft...


When I have random thoughts, this is what sort of thing pops out. We all end up benefitting from it in the end, at least those of us who appreciate sticky, slightly perverted smut. This is the result of a random Messenger conversation between myself and a good friend of mine, who gave me some _really _twisted ideas to use in this. 3 twisted!

Rating: M, NC-17, no kids allowed!

Pairing: A trio, not a pairing. Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp doing what trinemates do behind closed doors. Or open ones, if you're Skywarp and don't give a frag. Also, some good old fashioned D/s Megatron/Starscream action, as a bonus. A single mention of Warp/TC/Fireflight just because. There are also implications of another pairing at the end that I refuse to give away.

Warnings: Sticky, explicit, and likely perverted mechsecks, language, recalled violence, and I always warn for possibly disturbing imagery. D/s themes, BDSM (this _is _Starscream we're talking about, here), and did I warn for perversion? Yes, yes I did. There's also not a lot of plot.

Continuity: G1ish. Accent on the ish.

A heap of battered, leaking, and slightly caved-in metal that bore a strong resemblance to the Decepticon SIC lay in front of the medbay's doors, twitching feebly. Flickering optics focussed on the closed door, and one servo slapped against it, its owner hoping that he could trigger the motion sensor that way, because he damned sure wasn't moving under his own power anytime soon.

Impacting with a cliff-face could do that to a mech. Could do it with a _vengeance, _as a matter of fact.

It was Skywarp who'd found him and warped him here, dumping him unceremoniously onto the deck before leaving just as quickly, mumbling something about having to find TC before he, too, got his aft shot off.

_Slagging Twins, _Starscream thought.

_Earlier that cycle _

He'd been flying idly by, minding his own business, taking random potshots at the Autobots who were taking extreme offense to Megatron's latest scheme to obtain a somewhat regular source of energon. His trine was the best and brightest, the most capable, and as such more was expected of them than of the Coneheads.

Starscream figured that that was just as well, too, because Ramjet sometimes couldn't find his aft with both servos and a map, much less find Autobrat scouts.

The objective this time was yet another hydroelectric plant; as sustainable energy sources they tended to be fairly reliable, and this one had only a few token squishies guarding the place and making sure everything worked as it should.

Unfortunately they _also _seemed to have Optimus Prime's personal comm code because he and a small entourage of 'bots had arrived within several breems of Megatron's main force.

Rumble and Frenzy dashed through the place and nearly ran faceplate first into Megatron's kneecaps.

"Boss! It's Prime and the rest of the Autodorks!"

Megatron shook his helm, exventing heavily. "I think that they _must _have some kind of inside informer. As soon as I find out who...but never mind that. Report!"

Frenzy let out a burst of static. "Looks like Prime, Jazz, Hound, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. Headed this way in a real hurry." Rumble glared at his twin; he'd wanted to be the one to tell it.

Megatron merely nodded. "Get back in there." He tilted his head and commed Starscream.

"Take care of those Autobots before they breach the perimeter. If they are not stopped, I am holding _you _personally responsible!"

Starscream made an extremely rude gesture in the general direction of the plant.

"_Yes_, oh _glorious _Leader. Let me get right on that." He looked over at Skywarp. "The pit-spawn fragger."

Starscream's comm hissed. "I heard that, you imbecile." Starscream hurriedly shut the thing off and snorted. "Thundercracker. Skywarp. Take down those miserable Autobots or I'll make certain you're unable to 'face for the next decacycle." Skywarp made an awfully human-sounding _gulp _at this unorthodox but apparently effective threat. "I will fly toward the perimeter."

"Screamer, you _know _we fly better as a trine, why do you insist on breaking us up all the time?" Thundercracker asked.

"_Don't _call me that." Starscream snapped. He _loathed _that particular nickname...which is why his trinemates used it at every opportunity. "Just _go_, already."

Skywarp flickered his optics. "Come on, TC, looks like Screamer's got another pole jammed up his-" He quickly bit off the comment when he heard the telltale whine of a null ray cycling to full power. The other two Seekers transformed and took to the skies, leaving Starscream on the ground, alone.

Starscream watched his trinemates fly off, feeling almost wistful for half a nanoklik...and then banished the weakness, because Primus alone knew that those two would end up being the death of him one of these days. He reached the clearing and began to transform, joints settling into the familiar F-15 form he'd been using since he woke up on this mudball. Preflight checks were green, and he cycled his engines to bolt into the sky...and abruptly found himself weighted down by several tons of red Lamborghini. He shifted back almost desperately, almost not making it, and began cursing.

"Pit-slagging spawn of Unicron and a half-clocked pleasure-bot...!" Starscream shrieked, trying to throw Sideswipe off of his person and into a tree.

"Aw, Screamer, didn't know you cared!" Sideswipe's voice was ever-cheerful, and it made Starscream that much more resolved to rip his helm off and exchange it with his exhaust.

"Get...your...filthy...claws..._OFF...ME!" _Starscream wriggled out from underneath the frontliner, getting a claw in under Sideswipe's abdominal plating with a satisfying '_skreeek'_. The Lamborghini proceeded to curse Starscream and his probable personal habits, while the the Seeker leapt backward and aimed one of his signature null rays at the Autobot's head.

"Three nanokliks before I start shooting." Star's optics flared. "One-"

The null ray went off, striking the frontliner dead-center and he dropped in a quivering heap, knocked completely into stasis by the shot. Starscream laughed, a truly odd sound, and he transformed fully this time, taking to the skies in a flash.

/Thundercracker. Report./ he said over their Trine bond.

/Nothing. Autobots are engaged with ground forces, can't find the Terror Twins, though, so I'd keep an optic open, you know. I think Mirage is somewhere about, though, a couple of 'Cons just dropped from nowhere./

/Get down there and _fire, you idiots, _or Megatron will hand me my own aft!/ Starscream snarled, irritated that the pair apparently felt that this was a pleasure trip. /The Twins are no longer a threat, at least, one of them isn't./

/Screamer, watch for that yellow one! He's fragging _psycho_./ Skywarp added in unhelpfully.

/Don't _call _me that! And isn't that a little like the pot calling the kettle black?/

/TEE-CEE!/ Skywarp whined.

/Oh, shut UP-/

And that's when Starscream felt the hit. It was like getting stepped on by Devastator. It was like Megatron in a _really _bad mood. It was all of that, and more, as he hit solid rock and actually embedded himself into it.

"You fragger. Nobody hurts my brother but me!" Sunstreaker, the aforementioned psychotic twin, cobalt eyes blazing, had a hold of Starscream's shoulder vents and was slamming him repeatedly against the cliff facing, bringing down a shower of dust and stones with every strike.

/Thundercracker! Skywarp! That yellow maniac...ACK!/ Starscream actually lost control of his thoughts for a moment, his CPU swimming, twitching arms trying to rip Sunstreaker's servos from his body.

/Frag off, Screamer, you told me to shut up!/ Skywarp sounded offended.

/SKYWARP! Get your purple aft _over _here or so help me Primus I'll-/

/You'll what, offline in the tender mercies of a nutjob Lambo?/ Was Skywarp _laughing?_

/'Warp, go get him already./ Thundercracker's tone was weary. He'd broken up this same argument at least a thousand times. /Screamer's a pain in the aft, but he's _Trine._/

_Thank Primus for Thundercracker. If I believed in silly gods, anyway. _Starscream thought privately. Skywarp didn't respond, but Starscream knew, deep in his spark, that his trinemate would be there. It was part of the vow.

_"...to fly as one, unbroken..."_

As Starscream remembered part of the vow they'd made to each other, trying to distract himself from the feeling of being used as a jackhammer, he saw the telltale flash of violet radiation that heralded the arrival of the youngest member of the Command Trine.

"Heeey Sunshine! Catch! " The yellow mech reacted to the name much like Starscream did to his own as he dropped the battered Seeker and turned toward Skywarp, who fluttered his wings in an intricate pattern at the frontliner. To Sunstreaker, it looked like random twitches, but Starscream almost burst out laughing despite himself.

"'Warp, I don't think he even _has _a pet turbofox, much less 'faces it to the tune of "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy"." he yelled, causing Sunstreaker to glare oddly at his wingmate.

"Whatever. You owe us! Big!" Skywarp was serious for once in his function.

Starscream nodded, feeling broken beyond all recognition. /Anything. Just get me the frag _out _of-/

Skywarp tossed a round _something _at Sunstreaker, who dodged and came roaring at the black and violet seeker. Skywarp merely stuck out his glossa, waved, and teleported with a _pop_ right behind Starscream, grabbing him by the arms and chassis and teleporting the pair of them out of range in a series of smooth motions.

"You said 'anything', Screamer." Skywarp said with a chuckle.

"Oh, just get me back to base already!" Starscream was tired of Skywarp and his shenanigans already.

_Present time, post-repair_

Starscream was in one piece again, but he didn't figure he was going to be for long. Megatron had demanded his presence in his quarters for a 'private post-battle meeting', which was Megatron for "I'm going to punish you for imagined ineptitude and then use you like the slut you are". The second half was fine with Starscream, _more _than fine if he was being completely honest with himself, but the tedium of the _first _part had to be endured before the dubious rewards. He arrived at Megatron's door only a breem or so late and announced his presence, shifting his weight slightly and hating the beads of lubricant that welled up behind his lower port plating in sweet anticipation.

"Enter, Starscream. " The Supreme Leader sounded almost deceptively calm. This did not put Starscream at ease in the least. "On your knees." The tone shot through Starscream like lightning, with equal parts of fear and desire. He dropped almost insolently, tilting his helm up at Megatron and flickering his optics.

"My lord..." he purred, moving closer.

Megatron sat on the berth, a cube of sparkling bluish high grade in one servo and an energon whip in the other. This was one of Megatron's specials, to be used on Starscream and Starscream only, and well-used it was. The seeker licked his lips at the sight and felt a dull ache between his thighs that morphed into an insistent thud as he looked up at his Lord and smiled.

"My _lord _Megatron, I am here as requested-" The mech was going to _work _for it, Starscream decided.

"Ordered, you fool." He drained the cube in a single draught and set it down, fingering the six thin filaments that, when properly powered, would glow and crackle with sharp energy. The threat implicit in these motions was definitely not lost on the Seeker, but making this easy rather defeated the purpose. Starscream smirked from his supposedly submissive position, fluttering his wingtips in a way that he knew Megatron appreciated.

"What were your orders, _Air Commander_?" The question was sharp, but a familiar one nonetheless. This was an _old _game.

"To-to eliminate the Autobot threat, glorious Leader-" The right amount of deference and fear flavored things _so _nicely...

"And where were you when Jazz managed to disable Soundwave's infiltration protocols?" The whip's tendrils whirled around its tip, still dark.

_Getting slagged by a psychotic twin. _Aloud, he said, "Dealing with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who-"

"Silence." Megatron twisted something in the base of the whip and it sprang to life in his servos, violet and magenta in the dim lighting of Megatron's personal quarters. The ex-gladiator closed the distance between the two in three quick steps and lashed out with the whip, catching Starscream's left wing with four of the tendrils. His expression was neutral as always, but Starscream would have had to be as imperceptive as a rock not to feel the heat from his Lord's frame, or the dull whirr of cooling fans beneath the creak of well-oiled joints.

White-hot pain threatened to overload his processor, followed immediately by a root-deep pleasure that caused him to rock back onto his pedes and moan aloud, offlining his optics. He leaned into the pain, welcoming it, and hissed between his denta, anticipating the second strike.

He was not disappointed. Megatron lashed down, catching the right wing this time, laying the lashes across his back and causing him to keen in that mixture of pleasure/pain that Megatron was oh so talented at giving.

"You have failed me yet again! Why do I continue to allow your existence?" _Lash. _The whip struck twice in succession, leaving thin welts on the sensitive plating and Starscream's lower port opened automatically, leaking pale violet fluid in a thin, hot drip. His wings _burned_, the sensors singing, but he relished the feeling anyway, pure sensation dancing across his body.

"M-megatron, _please..." _he gasped, unsure if he wanted his leader to stop or keep going until he flayed Starscream's wings, until they lay in shreds like his resolve not to let the mech know how much he loved this. He dared to reach down, stroking his upper plating, and Megatron cocked an eyeridge at the Seeker and slammed him down on the floor, grinding his wings into the deckplates. Starscream shrieked then, servos flying upward to ward off a blow, when Megatron captured them in one large servo, attaching a glowing _something _to them in a single, fluid movement.

His servos were now quite stuck to the floor by the magnetic cuffs, and Starscream cursed aloud. "You son of a glitch-"

Megatron bent over his Second's audio unit. "I wouldn't." He then took the handle of the whip and jammed it without preparation into Starscream's dripping but tight valve. He lived up to his designation then; screaming to the skies at the violation, the...oh...so...Primus-damned..._good_...violation.

"My lord Megatron!" A dark laugh was the only response he got as Megatron impaled the Seeker with short, shallow thrusts, teasing him with the power behind that frame. Megatron's fans stuttered to their very limits, causing a thin whine to come from his Second's vocaliser.

"Ssstop teasing me, fragger, and _take _me-"

"Still your restless lips, traitor. I have a better use for that mouth of yours." With that, he released his already-ready spike and shoved it between Starscream's offending lips, matching the thrusts in his valve with short jerks of his hips. He straddled the other mech, backward, almost driving his spike downward and choking the Seeker but the audible hum and undeniable heat emanating from his frame showed just how much Starscream adored this kind of treatment.

Megatron added two fingers to the length of the whip-handle, prompting a loud "Nnnnngh!" from Starscream as well as a renewed vigor on his aching spike. Prefluid oozed from around Star's lips, running down his chin, and he worked harder, almost swallowing the spike whole on his desire to please Megatron.

Megatron could feel the tightness in his spark that heralded impending overload, so he raked the Seeker's back with his free claws and pumped even faster, jamming the whip in almost to the filaments now. He brought his clawtips to his lips and sniffed, enjoying the heady scent of his Seeker. His optics offlined briefly, glad that his current position did not allow the treacherous glitch to _see _the expression that graced his scarred faceplate for a few bare instants.

Starscream did _not _see this. He saw hard, hot spike, invading his intakes instead of his valve where it belonged. He could feel the tingle of a minor overload prickling his sensor net, but nothing like what he should by all rights be feeling at this point. He drew off Megatron's spike, laving the twitching tip with his glossa and letting out a needy whine.

"Lord Megatron, please, please, in me, deep in me...I-i want it, want _you,_ ohhh..." He was shameless in his begging, and Megatron laughed quietly. Usually a performance of this sort gained him the pounding he desired most, as any display of his Second's true submission tended to set Megatron off like nothing else.

"Not this time, Starscream. There has to be _some _penalty for failure!" Which was a pity, really; that valve was _talented. _

Megatron reached down and squeezed his own spike, stroking it roughly, and he overloaded all over Starscream's faceplates with an almost quiet moan.

Starscream gasped, right at the wrong time. Silvery transfluid splattered all over him, in his mouth, in his optics, all over his helm, and perversely, this triggered a little overload of his own that came and went with a sharp cry.

The cuffs were released, and Starscream immediately retrieved a cloth from his subspace and wiped his faceplate, rather irritated with his leader for being uncharacteristically inconsiderate. Usually, Starscream was allowed at least one good overload if he performed well...and to his knowledge, he'd _never _sucked spike badly.

"Return to your quarters, Starscream. " Megatron panted some, cooling overheated systems.

"Return to my..._what? _You can't _leave _me like this!" Starscream was torqued, _really _upset, the ache in his valve almost unbearable. His spike he could care less about, really; he rarely used the thing except on those infrequent occasions when he spiked Thundercracker. And that was only when he couldn't get out of it.

An icy glare met flaring crimson optics. "I can, I will, and I _did." _The sound of a powering fusion cannon was overly loud in the relatively small area.

Starscream hissed. "I _hate _you." He rose somewhat unsteadily, an ache between his legs and several large ones on his wings, and stalked out of the room, muttering dire threats and promises to the silver mech who dared brush _him _off.

_Pop._

_"_What do you want, Skywarp? I'm in no mood for your particular brand of idiocy." Starscream was frustrated and more than a little upset.

"Payment, little glitch." Skywarp grabbed his Trine leader and teleported out.

They arrived in what looked to be Thundercracker's quarters; Starscream hadn't been there in awhile so he wasn't completely sure. TC was there, though, with an odd look on his faceplates and a cube of high grade of his own.

"Brought us a present, did you, 'Warp?"

"Sure did, but it's rather unwrapped! Sorry about that, TC." Skywarp chuckled.

"Wait. Gift? _What? _I'm nobody's-" Starscream spluttered.

"You said 'anything', Screamer, and we're collecting. You never spend any time with your Trine these days..." TC sounded almost wistful as Skywarp abruptly licked the edge of Starscream's wing. Starscream shuddered, backstruts snapping as Skywarp's glossa danced over one of the welts, and he growled low in his chassis. This was an arcane form of torture after Megatron's denial.

"Wh-what in pit-" Starscream's complaint was swallowed up by Thundercracker, who descended upon him like a raging storm, capturing his lips in a far too gentle kiss that caused Starscream's already heated systems to stutter to life once more. Something was _missing, _though- his trinemates' caresses didn't feel _bad_, exactly, but Megatron's 'punishment' had left Starscream wanting...

/You two couldn't overload me with a how-to manual and _illustrations._/ Starscream hissed over the Trine bond. /I'm not some slagging _Autobot _to be coddled.../

Skywarp ran the flat of his glossa across Starscream's cheek, meeting TC's glossa in an intimate dance. /Shut up and enjoy it, Screamer./ The violet jetformer's cooling fans had already roared to life, and he ran the tips of his claws oh so gently against the undamaged portions of Starscream's left wing. Thundercracker repeated the process on the right wing, his lips latched onto the cabling below Star's audial unit.

/Starscream...?/ Thundercracker's mental tone sounded unsure. /Relax and enjoy it...we want you.../

Starscream twisted not in desire but annoyance. The touches felt good, yes, but he didn't need gentle right now. Megatron had raised his charge and left him _dangling_, with the memory of the lash on his wings and in his valve still tormenting his processor. He was _hot _and wet and aching for his Leader's particular brand of sensual brutality, and he wasn't getting it here. He made a decision, then- he needed a good overload anyway, if these two could just figure it out anyway.

/_Hurt me._/ he said to his trinemates, almost in a begging tone. They both stopped for a moment, not sure what he meant.

"Screamer, you're _already _hurt. Megatron must've been torqued, to take it out on your _wings _of all things..." Skywarp said reasonably, touching the thin welts with a gentle caress that left Starscream wanting so much more. He arched his wing into 'Warp's touch. "I said...hurt me. Do you actually _think _I'd allow this to happen if I didn't..."

"Our trineleader is a dirty little pervert." TC remarked with a grin. He was beginning to understand, unlike Skywarp. "Masochist, are you..."

Starscream's optics slid over the blue Seeker and he glared holes through him. TC took that as an invitation and ran his clawtips over Star's left wing once more, starting in a barely-there circle, but TC smirked and jammed the claws down, ripping straight through two of the thin scores and earning an impassioned gasp from the Air Commander. His wing _ached _now, but in all the best ways.

"'Warp, that was _not _only pain. Our little Screamer's _kinky_." TC continued the scraping motion, rending the thin metal, and Starscream lost his footing and landed _hard _on his knees with a needy moan. Skywarp looked at Thundercracker with a bemused expression. "Soooooooo...that means he'll like it if I do _this?" _Skywarp grabbed Starscream by the arm and twisted, grabbing his other arm and wrapping them in a metallic _something _he brought from his subspace. Skywarp bound his commander's servos below his wings and them grabbed a tip and pinched experimentally, leaving a small dent in the thin plating.

Starscream felt his valve flood with fresh lubricant as images danced across his processor, of exactly what these two could _do _to him...if they only had the wit. He refused to simply _tell _them, though...that rather defeated the purpose. And they did deserve a reward for saving his aft...and they _were _Trine, after all... He rocked on his heels, wanting something in his valve, in his mouth, for electricity to dance along his wings...anything but these delicate touches that literally only teased him. Skywarp's tentative pinch earned the black and violet jet a needy moan of encouragement.

Despite never being one for excessive pain, TC felt his spike thud insistently against his upper interface plating. How many times had he wanted his commander just to shut up, to listen for a change...and he had a devious idea.

TC privately comm'ed Skywarp. ~Follow my lead.~

~All right, TC, but what...~

~Let that pretty spike of yours out to play. It's time Screamer showed us a little...appreciation.~

Aloud, Skywarp hissed in anticipation. He released his plating and his spike sprang free, already fully pressurized and leaking a bit from the ideas that TC was sending him through the bond. The two jets pressed closer to their kneeling commander, spikes now touching, and TC raked his claws down Starscream's back where his wings met his body.

"Use those lips of yours, Screamer." TC ran the tip of his spike over Star's dark faceplate, leaving a shining trail of prefluid in its wake. Starscream's glossa caught the spike and curled around its flared head, earning a groan from both trinemates at the delicious visual.

Skywarp, not to be outdone, pushed his spike insistently next to Thundercracker's, its heat pulsing and gaining him an appreciative gasp from TC. Starscream licked both spikes in turn, his hips jerking involuntarily in midair, lubricant dripping down his leg in a thin stream. A faint _snuck _heralded his lower panel opening, and TC chuckled and tried something different.

A ringing slap upside the helm, combined with a pair of claws grinding in the center of his tormented wing, caused a sharp cry of pain to bubble forth from occupied lips. "Fragger!" Starscream hissed around the two spikes.

"Close that, slut." TC's rumbling voice, low but totally unlike Megatron's, held a similar aura of command that shot sharp pleasure into Star's core with a pleasant bang. "If I want your dirty little valve, I'll _tell _you when to open. Until then, suck." He thrust artlessly past Starscream's lips, filling the air commander's mouth with absolutely no warning. Starscream's panel closed with a snap, but not before releasing a rather large amount of pale lubricant in a gush along white thighs.

Skywarp laughed delightedly. "Ooh, TC, he _likes _it!" He began scoring Starscream's golden cockpit with his claws, deeper with every pass, as Skywarp's twitching spike pressed insistently next to Thundercracker's as the mech thrust into Star with a hiss of pleasure. "Tee-CEE, don't hog him-!" Thundercracker nodded shortly, withdrawing with a _pop_, leaving silvery strands of prefluid clinging to Starscream's lips in a thin string. Skywarp immediately thrust in almost to the hilt, his spike thinner but longer than the blue jet's, and Starscream's optics flared as he rode the air almost desperately. He sucked _hard_, causing Skywarp to moan his designation in a sharp gasp, and inwardly he smiled.

/You want me so bad? _Take it._/ he said over the bond, arrogance dripping from every word.

TC growled and stroked his trembling spike, aroused as _pit _by watching his lover's spike get worked over by their commander. He could feel the overload coming, so he shifted his position, jerking his spike in one servo and gouging Starscream's wings with the other.

/Look at _this_, Warpy./ Skywarp's optics met Thundercracker just as he shot a load of silver transfluid all over Starscream's wings in a hot shower.

"Nnnnnn!" Starscream moaned. That had felt...good. _Really _good. Weird, because not even Megatron had done _that _to him, but...yes, definitely something he didn't mind.

TC grinned and jerked his still-hard spike in his servo, forcing the last of the fluid onto Star's ailerons with a stuttered gasp. Skywarp's optics flickered wildly and he hissed at the sight of his arrogant Air Commander on his knees, wrists bound behind his back, a thick spike halfway down his throat and Thundercracker's transfluid dripping from battered wings.

"Sweet _Primus, TC, _that's fragging HOT." He drew back sharply, as Starscream shuddered around him, limbs twitching involuntarily.

"I...I need...filled, damn you two, _give _it to me, you slaggers!" Starscream screeched.

_Slap._ Right across the slashes. Starscream howled, his valve aching, inner thighs twitching madly, his neglected spike straining for release. He actually visualized burying himself inside the teleporter, as hard as he could, and wouldn't _that _be a sight?

Skywarp and TC smiled at each other over Star's helm. "Let's?" Skywarp immediately knew what his lover meant. They hadn't tried this since that time they'd caught that nutty Aerialbot, Flighty or whatever they called him. _He'd _certainly enjoyed it, so Starscream ought to as well...

The two knelt next to Star, sandwiching him between them. TC spread Starscream's thighs obscenely wide, making room for what they had in mind.

"Open up, pleasure-bot." TC said with a grin. "You're gonna forget your own _designation _by the time we're done with you."

Starscream glared at his trinemate but said nothing, only emitting a quiet moan as his overheated panel was finally allowed to open. His walls clenched on absolutely nothing, slick and hot, and he allowed himself to be spread wide, not completely sure what was about to happen.

Skywarp and TC stared into each other's optics as they positioned themselves, throbbing tips rubbing against each other and the opening to Starscream's needy valve. Star realized what was going to happen, then-

"Stop! You'll _rip_ me, you morons!" He tried to squirm away, but his trinemates would have none of _that. _"Stop! I _command _it!" They were going to do _what? _

Skywarp snorted. "You're really in no position to command _anything, _Screamer. Besides, you said _anything. _We saved your aft, y'know? And we _want _you. _Want _you to scream for us. Megatron shouldn't get _all_ the fun, you can share, right?"

Starscream's systems jumped at this assertion of dominance from _Skywarp, _of all mechs. His hips met the two spikes and brushed the rim of his valve over them, slicking its entrance even more and he groaned. They were going to do it anyway, so he might as well try and enjoy it. If they tore him up, though... Revenge was an art to Starscream.

"G-get on with it." Starscream shuddered in equal parts trepidation and lust, and TC thrust first, stretching Star's valve open with a deep rumble of pleasure.

"_That's _it, little Star, take it..." Thundercracker hissed, shoving himself as deep as he could go, brushing the node in the recesses of Starscream's valve with just the tip of his pulsing hardness. Starscream jerked, his wings fluttering madly, and he keened loudly, trying to grind further for greater stimulation of one of his many sweet spots.

"Fraggit, TC...!" Skywarp grabbed Starscream's wings and pulled down, impaling the Seeker on his trinemate's spike and irritating the scores and welts that oozed fresh energon from the renewed assault. TC's drying fluid was slightly sticky, now, mixing with the oozing cuts in an iridescent shimmer that was almost pretty on white wings. The Air Commander screamed, then, almost completely undone and well on his way to a processor-melting overload.

"Thunder-thundercracker! Primus! Sky!" Starscream howled, and Skywarp figured he was as ready as he'd ever be.

He edged his spike in against Star's valve, waiting until TC thrust back, almost leaving the warm passage completely. He thrust in alongside his trinemate, feeling impossible tightness, a slight tearing around the edges, and then a piercing shriek of pleasure-pain that set all three 'Cons' circuits singing.

Starscream winced, fluid leaking from his left optic unbidden, as the initial pain crossed the threshold of what even he found stimulating. He felt stretched to the point of _breaking_, the two spikes seemingly about to rupture something important. Neither mech moved, giving Starscream a few moments to adjust. The sharp burn morphed into something..._different, _and he experimentally clenched his valve around the twin spikes and jerked involuntarily.

"_Sweet Primus! " _Skywarp wasn't a religious mech, but this felt almost divine...he thrust shallowly, almost gently, and felt Thundercracker's own spike jerk in response.

"'Warp. _Star!" _TC thrust as well, in counterpoint with his lover's movements, directly hitting that node in the back of Star's dripping wet valve almost continually. He trembled madly, impaled even beyond what Megatron could accomplish, and their Lord was _big._

"Ohhh...frag...fragfragfragfrag...!" Starscream was losing his mind. "...wings!" he gasped, meeting the thrusts with jerky movements of his own that made no sense or rhythm whatsoever.

TC and 'Warp each grabbed a wing and bit down _hard, _bringing Starscream over the edge with an audio-shattering screech that echoed through both Seekers' processors like splintered glass. The two lost all semblance of control as Starscream overloaded _hard, _synchronizing their movements and now _grinding _into the node with rough slamming motions. The feeling of that slippery valve, the sensation of another throbbing spike next to his own, and the sure knowledge that Starscream would literally do _anything _to 'load like this again brought TC spiraling over the edge, and he sent Skywarp an explicit image of their newest toy through the Trine bond, causing Skywarp to follow with a roar, as 'Warp was a very visual mech. They pounded their pleasure into the quivering Seeker, triggering a second overload that came with a mad, soundless moving of lips and a stiffening of Starscream's pleasure addled form. A high-pitched scream ripped itself from Star's vocalizer, broken by static and almost painful to hear.

Their helms met, metal popping as it cooled, fans whirring fast enough to threaten burnout. Heat poured from their chassis, the cracked glass of Starscream's cockpit brushing against Thundercracker in sudden exhaustion. They carefully withdrew from their commander, laying him on his back with gentle movements.

Starscream's valve _ached_, not in desire but due to overstretching, and the scores on his wings dripped fire. He didn't want to move, though. His legs simply refused to work right now. Motor relays were functional, according to his HUD, but he still couldn't get up. Skywarp freed his servos, which were dented and abraded from the cuffs. He rubbed them in turn, staring at his trinemates with an unreadable expression.

"Tell _anybody _and I'll offline you slowly." Starscream said, not unkindly.

"Payback's a glitch, isn't it?" Skywarp asked with an insolent grin, nodding his assent. He wouldn't tell...he wanted to do it _again_.

In the vents, two little mechs held Soundwave's best portable vid-corder through a gap almost exactly the dimensions of the lens. They'd only expected to catch Thundercracker and Skywarp 'facing each other's processors out. What they'd found was a gold mine.

Frenzy looked at Rumble with _that _look in his optics.

"Zee, Creator said _no more 'facing_!" Rumble whined.

"Is he here?" Rumble shut off the 'cam and descended upon his twin like a storm. "'Sides, after he sees _this, _he'll be too busy self-servicing to give a damn what we're doing!"

_Fin_

_Reviews are awesome! They encourage more of the same. Flames are forwarded to Unicron's voicemail. _


End file.
